User blog:SnowedLightning/I Was On FB....
...and Jimmy's ex girlfriend messed me. So, care to know what we talked about? Well, read on WSW, read on! Warning: The following conversation contains multiple inserts of bad language and chat speak. Read at your own risk. . .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ........ ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . ---- Giggle Sammie Trader your friend just got the shit bet out of him Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece What the hell did you do? Giggle Sammie Trader bet the fuck out of him Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece You're a fucking baby, if all you do is resort to beating people up. There's no need for it. Giggle Sammie Trader want to beat you havent been here for everything and if your going to take his side bye Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece' Poor you. I've always been on his side. You give me no reason to defend you, when all I see is drama coming from you. Giggle Sammie Trader' then go get him bc he nothing but a two timeing backstabeing sex attick never going to grow up mother fucking ass hole who dont what to do shit for him self other then staying at home playing games crying about what happeend to him over 18 years ago Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece Doesn't he HAVE a girlfriend? Seems to me like you're just jealous. Giggle Sammie Trader no he brock up with her for me when i told him i dont want him Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece That makes no sense. It really doesn;t. doesn't* Giggle Sammie Trader go on his yearbook and see Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece You'll have to give me the link. I don't use that site. Giggle Sammie Trader go to myyearbook.com Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece Did you only tell me this to attempt to piss me off or something? Giggle Sammie Trader fuck no i can care less what you think Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece Shouldn't have said anything... You really shouldn't have. You know, I can be nice, but if what you say is true, consider me someone you need to look out for. Giggle Sammie Trader ya ok u dont scare me Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece You don't know me then. Giggle Sammie Trader you dont jimmy than bc if you think he will let someone hit me your worge and my mom heell ya and then me come the fuck on bitch dont try it bc your be in the er Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece Pff. Whatever. You're just an arrogant child who hides behind a mask filled with nothing but violence. Giggle Sammie Trader ya ok thats why i bet the fuck out of ppl who want to try it you know me that i take the shit for a lil anmd then i blow i'v been taken his shit for over 8 mouthes now i just snapeed Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece I can't lay a hand on you. I'm 18. I'll go to jail for kicking your ass. Of course, I don't even think you're worth it. If you've been dealing with this stuff for as long as you say you have, then you should have left him instead of going back to him time after fucking time. Giggle Sammie Trader ummm tryed i loved him and he baged me too and then why didnt you stay with him bc he told us he dated you or was he just a good fuck for you Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece Dude, he left me. Not the other way around. Get all your information before you start throwing the fucking blame around. Honestly. This makes me wonder what he sees in you, if this is how you speak. Giggle Sammie Trader ya ok but he told me you brock up with him and hes happy you did bc he cant seee you as a gf only a friend or sister and kissing you was like kissing his sister Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece No, no and no. He left me. Not the other way around.. I don't know why he said that. Giggle Sammie Trader well he did so who is your good frined now but bye i have to go cook dinner for my bf and mom Kelsey Morgan Trivelpiece Whatever. You're just trying to start stuff. I never said he was a good friend. I'm shocked he's even still friends with me! Giggle Sammie Trader what ever bye bye go suck his dick you can have him Category:Blog posts